Yes Miss Chase
by SloaneRisette
Summary: Chloe is getting more and more heat from Frank about her debt, and she's running out of time and options. She goes to the last person in Arcadia Bay she can try and get some money from, and gets into a situation she'd never expect PriceChase oneshot


**Just my first awful smutfic oneshot that I thought of at some point and just rolled with it. I don't have a lot to say except, if anyone from the Life is Strange team is reading:**

 **I'm sorry**

 **But also, I'm not. This was a lot of fun to write. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe sighed— she needed to pay off Frank, and she had no clue how. Three grand with interest, which was growing more and more by the day. It was probably… it was probably around five thousand she owed to the local drug dealer by now. She was in deep shit and was honestly kind of getting afraid. She borrowed the money back in early April, and now it was the middle of August— still no money, and no Rachel, so she couldn't just run off with her and tell Frank to go fuck himself.

It was now getting to the point of the occasional threatening text message. She wouldn't be able to go tell the police, that wouldn't end well, mostly because the Arcadia Bay police department wasn't too keen on Chloe Price.

So she knew she'd have to figure out a way to get some money to pay him off and get him off her back, as well as prepare for when she found Rachel so they could finally head down to Los Angeles with no problem.

And there was one person who she knew would be rich enough to drop a shitton of money at the drop of a hat.

Victoria Chase.

She was driving in her car to head down to Blackwell Academy. She had to get down there— and hopefully her stepdad wouldn't see because she just _knew_ he would give her a ton of shit for being around Blackwell despite having been expelled.

Chloe parked a little ways down the street— not too far from the girls dorms, and hopped out her truck, walking on down to the building, hands shoved in her pocket, shoulders hunched up nervously.

"There's no fucking way this will work, Price. What, are you just going to knock on the door and say, 'Hey Victoria, I know you fucking hate me and Rachel Amber but I really need about five thousand dollars to pay off a debt I owe and hey, if you could throw in an extra five hundred that would be awesome too,'?" Chloe said to herself, shaking her head.

"This is the worst fucking idea ever," she grumbled, kicking the ground aimlessly, now starting to come up to the side of the school, where, with any luck she'd be able to sneak into the dorms and not get caught by anyone who worked at the school— hopefully not be seen by anyone either. She had no real reason to be on the campus now that Rachel was gone, she didn't need anyone asking questions.

Though her luck quickly proved to run out, at least a bit, when she came by her friend Justin.

"Yo, Price! What's up? Long time no see. Trevor and I thought you up and left Arcadia Bay," he greeted her, the two of them shaking hands briefly.

"Oh, hey Justin. Nothing much, just… dropping by. Gotta drop something off to someone, and then I'm off," she said, gulping. Hopefully he wouldn't notice. She was nervous and on edge— interacting with that piece of shit little princess Victoria Chase was the absolute last thing she ever wanted— but she _had_ to.

"For sure, for sure. We should totally meet up at the Two Whales soon and catch some grub, you up for that?" he asked, Chloe looking past him briefly to the front door of the dorms before fixing her gaze back on him, a bit distracted— nervous, if anything.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. That sounds great. Look, I'm sorry, I really gotta get going and do this thing. But I'll text you tomorrow— you, me, and Trevor can all meet up soon," she told him, holding out her closed fist for a brief fist bump, which was reciprocated quickly.

"Of course. Let's do it sometime in the morning so we can skip class," he laughed, and it actually managed to calm Chloe down a bit too— she laughed a bit with him.

"You know it. I'll see you later, Justin," she told him, waving as she walked off.

"Later, Price," he said simply, waving before walking off.

 _"Probably off to smoke… maybe I should join him so I can cool my nerves off a bit,"_ she thought, before shaking her head.

 _"…That's even worse an idea than this one, Chloe. Come on, just go and do this so you can get a no and be on your way."_

She charged into the dorms, stomping in as confidently as she could. When she burst in, she noticed that… no one was around, really. It made sense, it was the middle of the afternoon, so most of them were probably off drinking or smoking or, God forbid, actually getting work done.

She knew where Victoria's dorm was, sadly, and headed to that straight away. She needed this money, no matter what.

Chloe knocked on the door when reaching it, immediately after crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one leg. It took a few moments, but finally the door opened, and there was Victoria Chase, looking as cold as ever, just about glaring at Chloe when she saw her. Victoria quickly copied Chloe's pose and stance, quirking an eyebrow at the blue haired girl.

"Chloe Price… just what the hell do you want? You know just as well as I do that your girlfriend isn't here," Victoria just about spat out. Her words harsh venom and Chloe had to grit her teeth and bite her lip to not immediately beat the hell out of her for bringing up Rachel.

"Look… I have something I need to talk with you about… can I come in?" Chloe asked, gulping. It was hard as hell to not shout at her, but this was for money. This was to keep her safe and to help get her out of this hellhole.

"…Fine, whatever. Just make it quick. And don't touch anything. Who knows where you've been," Victoria said, turning around swiftly and walking into her room. Chloe shoved her hands in her pocket and slowly walked in behind her, shutting the door right after.

This was such a bad idea. Victoria was now sitting down on her couch, legs crossed, arms draped across the top of the couch. Chloe never really got intimidated by the little ice queen back when she was actually attending, but now she was.

Though, asking for a bunch of money probably played into that, too.

"So, what do you want?" Victoria asked, finally looking up at Chloe, who nervously took a step forward.

"Look… I know this is stupid, but… I need money," Chloe said nervously, eyes dropping from Victoria to the ground.

"Oh my god, I really can't believe you came to me for this," Victoria said, holding back giggles. Seeing Chloe like this was really a treat for the blond.

"I'll humor you, Chloe. How much do you need?"

"Well, like, around five— five grand. Like, maybe an extra five hundred if you're feeling kind," Chloe said, rubbing her right arm and looking off to the side nervously. She couldn't bear to look at Victoria's reaction.

First a small smile cracked onto Victoria Chase's face, followed by a big grin, and then finally she burst into laughter.

Chloe was now bright red, feeling embarrassment and anger well up deep in her stomach that wanted to explode out her mouth and curse at the little princess.

It took a few moments, but Victoria finally calmed down, hand on her chest and fanning herself from how hard she was laughing. And finally Chloe worked up the nerve to look at her.

"Look, I know that's a lot, but… but you have the money, everyone here knows that. And just, Victoria, it'd really help me out. I know you don't like me, but… please," Chloe just about begged, her breathing shaky. This wasn't Chloe at all, but she needed this to work.

"You're right, Price. I **do** have money. But you really think I'll give it to you with some little sob story?" she asked.

"Please, Vic… I'll do anything," Chloe said, gulping.

Suddenly, Victoria's eyes brightened up, and once again, there was a swirling feeling deep in Chloe's stomach, though this time out of fear.

"Anything?"

"W-What do you have in mind?" Chloe asked nervous.

"Well… I dunno, Price. I'm not sure you're up for it," Victoria said, a little shit eating grin on her face. Of course, Chloe wasn't going to back down from something like that. Both of them knew that.

Exactly why Victoria said it.

"Tell me."

"Well…"

"Tell me."

"I want you to do something _very_ specific for me, Chloe."

"Oh my fucking god, Victoria! Just stop beating around the bush and get to the point!" Chloe just about screamed.

"Be my furniture."

Chloe was now bright red, her eyes wide, and she took a step back.

What the fuck? There was no way Victoria was actually serious about this right now.

"You're— You're drunk as fuck or something right now, aren't you? That's the only reason you'd— you'd actually say something like that…" Chloe said in disbelief. Victoria got up, and took two steps towards Chloe— Chloe backed up, admittedly kind of scared of being in Victoria's face now.

"No— but what I do want is you on all fours and me sitting on you. And you need— not want— _**need**_ money. And you said you would do anything," Victoria told her. The sudden tone change— the harshness in her voice, the glare… Chloe felt a bit weak in the knees… and she was only slightly sure why.

"You can't… You can't be serious, Chase…"

"I am. And I'm Victoria Chase. Which, as we both know, means I get what I want," the blond just about growled— Chloe bright red now.

"There's no way…"

"Look, Price. I know you're desperate. You know you're desperate. Let's just make this easy for both of us, and you say, 'Yes Miss Chase, I'd be more than happy to be your seat!' and we can get started," Victoria said, mimicking Chloe with an uncharacteristic, shrill voice, which had Chloe angry. As tempted as she was to bite back… she didn't.

Almost afraid to.

"So what do you say, Price? Because if you're gonna say no, then you can kindly get the hell out so I can get one of my minions who will gladly be my chair for the afternoon," Victoria told her, narrowing her eyes at the blue haired girl.

…

 _ **Fuck.**_

Chloe gulped and clenched her eyes shut.

"Yes Miss Chase… I'd— I'd be more than happy to be your seat…" she choked out.

"Wow, Price. That was truly, utterly pathetic. If you want to be my seat— and get my money— you're gonna need a little more pep in your voice," Victoria said, smirking. It was fun to fuck with Chloe Price. The bad girl of Arcadia Bay wasn't too bad right now.

"Y-Yes Miss Chase! I'd be more than happy to be your seat!" Chloe nearly shouted at her. Fuck, everyone in the building probably heard her kowtowing to Victoria. This was the worst. She would never live it down.

"Good girl. That's the type of spirit I like to hear," Victoria said, her face now in a full on grin as she set a finger to her chin, staring down the humiliated Chloe Price.

"S-So… what do you want me to do, Victoria?" Chloe asked, and Victoria's grin turned into a scowl.

"Wow, already not addressing me how you're supposed to. You're a bad girl, Price," Victoria shook her head, her scowl eventually devolving into a 'tut tut'.

"Sorry… Miss Chase," Chloe said, with a sigh.

"And, I'm going to need you to keep up that pep, Chloe… if you want to get that money. You be my furniture from afternoon to night from today until Friday, you get your money," Victoria said, grinning. It would be interesting to see if the punk could actually handle it.

"Yes Miss Chase… I'd be— I'd be more than happy to be your furniture this week," Chloe said, gritting her teeth and forcing a smile. It didn't matter to Victoria, she had the blue haired girl in the situation she wanted her in.

"Good, now get naked," she ordered, Victoria's voice flip flopping back to the harshness it was just a moment prior.

"Do I… Do I have to?" Chloe asked, hoping she'd be able to get away with staying clothed.

"Hurry up and strip, you're testing my patience," Victoria ordered, pointing to the floor.

Chloe sighed, first tossing her beanie on the ground, then pulling her worn tank top up over her head and tossing it by the door. She slipped off her jeans quickly, tossing them behind her on top of the top. Now she was in nothing but a black bra and black thong, feeling absolutely out of place compared to Victoria, who was in some nice designer outfit that probably cost a couple hundred dollars.

"Not bad, but I want you completely naked."

Chloe nodded quietly and bit her lip, unhooking her bra from the back, and, once again, tossing it behind her, her modest breasts now on display for the blond, who smiled.

And finally, the thong was being slipped down, tossed behind her. Chloe, in all of her naked, if sad glory, was on display for Victoria, who looked her up and down.

"Not bad, not bad… though I am sad that the curtains don't match the drapes," Victoria said with a shit eating smirk, Chloe turning bright red.

"Well, you know, I never really thought about dyeing my vagina blue," Chloe said with a shrug, while Victoria rolled her eyes and scoffed.

She took a step forward, her eyes focused on Chloe's bare breasts, and then reached her hands out, twisting her nipples— hard. Chloe made a small yelp of pain and clenched her eyes shut quickly. _Fuck_ that hurt like hell, what was wrong with her? God, that was quick but it was going to sting like hell for a while.

"Don't make shitty little jokes and talk back to me," Victoria told her.

"Look, I need to work on a report, and I need a good seat that will stay stable and keep me nice and comfortable," Victoria said, grabbing the rolling desk chair and pushing it off to the other side of her room.

Chloe nodded silently, walking over sullenly and getting on her hands and knees, her head towards Victoria's closet and mirror. She gulped and braced her joints to be sat on, feeling a rush of anxiousness and… excitement running through her.

Why excitement though…?

She heard Victoria take a step over, seeing her legs covered by knee high socks as she was right over. Chloe was half tempted to look up at her, but opted not to, in case she would end up facing her wrath. She simply steeled herself, wanting to prepare as much as possible— if it was even possible— for what was about to happen.

The blond stepped to her side, before raising a leg and bringing it over Chloe, right in front of the desk. Then the other leg.

And finally, Victoria sat down on the naked Chloe Price, squirming as she sat to adjust herself in her seat. Chloe just about choked, and could already feel her arms and legs shaking. Victoria didn't seem like she would be that heavy, but of course, she underestimated what it would be like having someone actually sit on her.

Chloe had half a mind to throw Victoria off, but she knew she just had to… just had to behave. This was all for the money. If Victoria wanted to sit on her or something to get off, then whatever, but that wouldn't mean Chloe would enjoy it.

She totally wasn't going to enjoy it, this was all just for the money.

She heard Victoria type for a few minutes, eventually stopping. Though Chloe didn't notice it at first, as she was keeping her head down so as to not strain her neck, she eventually saw Victoria's hand creeping towards her ass.

 _"There's no way Chase is actually gonna—"_

But she did.

She placed her hand on Chloe's ass, and Chloe nearly let out a yelp.

"Hmm… my seat feels nice. Very soft, I'm surprised. I would have thought it would be all nasty and worn," Victoria said, speaking as if to no one at all, but Chloe was red with anger.

There was light slaps, which eventually evolved into a few hard smacks. Chloe bit her lip, just about biting into it, to make sure she didn't instantly collapse. Fuck, fuck, _**fuck**_ that hurt.

The fuck was Victoria's problem?

Then again, Chloe and Rachel always switched off on who would be more dominant with the other, but nothing like this.

"Durable, good. This will make a fine fixture in my room," Victoria mused to herself, lightly tapping Chloe's ass a few more times, grinning to herself, while Chloe was trying not to get too turned on from this all.

…Which was proving to be tougher than she thought. And even Victoria was getting more than a bit disappointed at how well Chloe Price was holding out.

It wouldn't be that hard to turn up the heat on Price.

What went from smacking was now rubbing, which actually felt nice and soothing. Victoria's hand was really soft and nice and—

God Chloe was crumbling quick. This was just for the money, girl.

Fifty five hundred.

That was all this was for.

Though suddenly, any and all thoughts about money quickly vanished, as she felt a finger enter her slowly.

 _"Oh my God oh my God oh my God this is not happening. Victoria Chase is not fingering me,"_ she thought, nearly breaking out into a sweat.

"Um, hey… Victoria?" Chloe called up to the blond, who quickly shushed her.

"You. Don't. Address. Me. Like. That. Ok?"

Chloe took in a silent deep breath, resisting letting out a small moan as Victoria kept working her finger inside her.

"M-Miss Chase. Do you… Do you really have to finger me like this?" Chloe asked between small gasps as Victoria kept it up.

"Yes, I do. If you can't handle this then you might as well not even come back tomorrow, because you sure as hell won't be getting any of my money," Victoria sniped.

"Yes Miss Chase."

"Apologize for your rude little question," Victoria ordered.

"Yes Miss Chase. Sorry Miss Chase."

"That's better," Victoria said, slipping another finger inside. Chloe breathed in sharply, before letting out a small moan. That proved to be a nice little ego boost for Victoria.

Victoria kept working her fingers in Chloe, on occasion pulling them out and softly stroking her— she was wet, and Victoria was grinning.

Victoria kept it up for a few minutes more, though to Chloe it felt like an absolute eternity— it felt amazing. She hadn't felt like this in a long, long time.

Moans slipped out when Chloe least expected it— she wasn't even doing it consciously, they just happened, she felt amazing, and even the fear of Victoria getting mad for making sounds without permission was gone, all that mattered right now was how great she was feeling, honestly.

In and out, just enough time time to keep Chloe feeling amazing, but just short enough to tease and deny her, switching back and forth from the outside and inside, pleasure and denial.

No orgasm for Price.

Finally, Victoria stopped completely, and Chloe was just about sweating and panting. Though Chloe couldn't see it— at this point it was tough even holding her head up, she was feeling weak, Victoria was sucking on her fingers, eventually making loud, exaggerated sounds just so Chloe would know.

"You don't taste half bad, Price."

Chloe turned bright, bright red, and the words nearly made her buckle just at how sudden they were— and what the words were made it even worse.

"T-Thank you Miss Chase," Chloe stammered, but the words came out effortlessly. Before she even thought about it, she thanked Victoria, more than happy to do so.

Victoria finally got up, stepping over Chloe, and Chloe collapsed onto the ground, her eyes clenched shut, all of the pain over the past half hour or so— Chloe didn't even know at this point— finally surging through her body. She wanted to scream, but not wanting to face Victoria's ire for doing so. She was afraid— as much as she liked Victoria pleasuring her, she was almost afraid of losing that… of losing this opportunity.

At this point she wasn't even sure if this was still just for the money.

She was actually, honestly enjoying this. At this point the money just seemed like an extra incentive.

How did this even happen?

Victoria moved over to her posh white couch and sat down, glowering at Chloe.

"Get the fuck up, I don't want your fluids on my fucking carpet," Victoria snapped at her.

"Yes Miss Chase," Chloe said with a nod, and slowly stood up, bringing her left hand up to hold onto her right arm.

"Is… is that it for the day then? Can I, uh, can I get dressed and get going?" Chloe asked, her voice meek, any harshness and fire that she had when she first entered Victoria's room absolutely gone.

"The fuck? No. You're staying here all day, Price. Now get over here, I need to rest my fucking feet while I watch some TV," the blond barked, and Chloe nodded quickly, walking over as quick as she could and knelt down, her back facing Victoria.

"No, I want you facing me. I might get bored during commercials and I'll wanna stare at your breasts," Victoria said.

"Yes Miss Chase."

That phrase sure was popping up a lot today.

It was going to be haunting her nightmares by Saturday. Chloe got up and turned around, folding her hands in her lap as she sat on her knees, looking down on the floor. With no hesitation, Victoria brought her feet up, setting them on her right shoulder, legs crossed, as she turned on the big screen TV in her room and pulled out her phone to look at, saying nothing to Chloe.

It hurt, it hurt like hell in fact. Though honestly, Chloe was just glad Victoria wasn't wearing any heels and digging them into her skin. Didn't stop it from hurting, though.

She spent some amount of time texting and staring at her phone in silence, letting out an occasional quiet laugh every so often. It left Chloe red. She better not have been taking any pictures of her— she would probably actually murder Victoria if that was the case. If anything, she figured— hoped— that Victoria was just texting Courtney or Taylor. It would suck, but it wouldn't be nearly as bad as long as no pictures of her would involve. At least then she could try and deny everything.

Finally, Victoria looked up, once again eyeing Chloe up and down.

"You know, you don't look half bad, Price. If you didn't dress so shitty you might actually look decent. Maybe some good makeup, some bunny ears… you could actually be sexy," Victoria mused.

"Your breasts are half decent, at least. You have that going for you."

Chloe grimaced, doing her best to offer a convincing smile.

"Thank you Miss Chase."

"And you're so strong and durable. Taylor would be whining right now if this was her. But you've been a good girl… If you want to keep this up after Friday I'd be more than happy to let you continue being my footstool," Victoria grinned. Chloe nodded silently, not wanting to think on this too much. With her thought process now— with how much she was enjoying it even when she never would have expected it. It was making her question herself, in all honesty.

She'd… she'd honestly contemplate this.

Maybe even doing it for free.

The rest of the night remained a lot of the same. That day, Chloe Price became nothing more than a nameless chair, ottoman, stool, coffee table used to hold pizza boxes and wine glasses, and even a lamp.

Finally, it was ten at night, and Chloe was back by the entrance of Victoria's dorm, putting her clothes back on, back to where she was just six hours ago. She had four more days of this— from four in the afternoon until ten at night, to perform the same, menial tasks she did today. Courtney and Taylor had been privy to this all and spent most of the time they were over.

And shit, did they laugh, and Chloe couldn't do anything about it, even if she was incredibly tempted to scream at them until her voice wore out.

But she would return tomorrow, and happily so. To be used as little more than sentient furniture, to be touched and pleasured and used, but not too much, just enough to make her crumble, but not enough to feel true pleasure.

Once her beanie was back on, Chloe looked at Victoria, who was in little more than black and white negligee now.

"So you'll be back tomorrow, Price?"

"Yes Miss Chase."


End file.
